Valentine's Day Special Aoi x Saru
by SoulSavior71
Summary: Saru is freaking out because he doesn't know what to give Aoi for Valentine's Day. So with the help of some friends and his twin brother, Tenma, Saru will finally make something for Aoi so he could tell her his true feelings. Late Valentine's Day fic for Shiranai Atsune, One-shot. Contains Saru x Aoi, TenFei and Meia x Gillis.


**You are my only love**

**Soul: Hey people I'm back and here's the promised one-shot for Shiranai Atsune~!**

**Hikari: Yup and she'll make one with me and Aphrodi.**

**Kaya: And one with me and Shuu!**

**Soul: Wait your turn! This is for your favorite couple Saru x Aoi~! And on with the disclaimer!**

**Hikari & Kaya: SoulSavior71 doesn't own Inazuma Eleven/Go/Chronostone/Galaxy. If she did we would be with Aphrodi and Shuu and Saru x Aoi would be canon.**

* * *

**Saru's POV**

_'Oh I'm so doomed'_ I thought to myself as I paced back and forth in my apartment. It was the one day I dreaded, Valentine's day. Don't get me wrong I was fine with it until I met her, my crush, the manager of Raimon, Sorano Aoi. I was stressed because I didn't know what to get her.

_'May be a stuffed bear? No, that's too lame.'_ I thought as I kept pacing until finally I got an idea. I don't know much about romance but, I know who does.

_'And I know just where to find them.'_ I thought with a smirk as I thought of my two friends.

* * *

"Meia! I love you!"

"I love you too Gillis!"

"Meia!"

"Gillis!"

My eye twitched as I saw the scene in front of me unfold. My two friends, Meia and Gillis, were in one of their romantic moments as always. It was fine and you get annoyed at first but, after a while you get used to it. I coughed to gain their attention and they turned to look at me.

"Oh hello Saru!" Meia greeted me cheerfully as her and Gillis held hands.

"What brings you here Saru?" Gillis asked as he stared at me curiously. I immediately started blushing as I remembered what I came here for and I'm guessing they noticed my blush as well because Meia started squealing and Gillis was smirking.

"Soooo. Who's the lucky girl?!" Meia practically yelled and I had to cover for fear of losing my hearing but, I replied none the less.

"Sorano...Aoi." I muttered nervously while I scratched my cheek.

They blinked once.

Twice.

"EH?!" They yelled in unison and again I covered my ears. _'I knew I shouldn't have told them but, they're the only ones that know about romance besides my brother Tenma*(1)'_.

"Well y-you see I wanted to know about romance more so that I could do something to impress her." I said nervously and I swore I saw some flowers appear behind them as they both held eachothers hand.

"Oh Gillis! Saru finally fell in love! Isn't that amazing?" the pink haired girl asked her boyfriend. And he nodded before replying back.

"Yes! It's amazing my love! We should throw a celebration to commemorate this moment!" he said with a flourish as he spun her in a circle and I couldn't help but, sweatdrop at this display.

"Guys! Focus here! I'm freaking out!" I yelled at them and shot a glare in their direction which stopped them from continuing their "romantic" moment.

"Okay what do you want?" Gillis said seriously as he focused his gaze on me.

"I want to make something for Aoi." I muttered nervously as I rubbed the back of my neck. This romantic stuff is new to me so don't judge me!

"How about some homemade chocolates?" Meia suggested and my eyes lit up before they dulled as I remembered something.

"That's a great idea but, there is one problem...I can't cook." I said with a depressed aura around me as my shoulders drooped.

"Never fear Saru! We will show you how to make delicious chocolate!" They said as a sparkly aura surrounded them and I nearly went blind. I almost missed when they asked if there was something specific I wanted to make her.

* * *

As I got home to my shared apartment with Tenma. I couldn't help, but think that the chocolate I made wasn't enough and I wondered if Tenma knew anything that would make my valentine's present more impressive.

"I'm home!" I yelled out since I didn't think anyone would answer, but I was proven wrong.

"Welcome home Saru!" Tenma's cheerful voice greeted me as I was practically glomped by my twin. I managed to catch him and steady my footing so that I wouldn't fall back.

"Tenma! You know better than to glomp me when I just came home." I scolded my zephyr haired twin as I glared at him. At least until he gave me the dreaded puppy dog look and I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. _'Darn him! Now I see why Fei has trouble saying 'no' to him.' _I thought as I remembered the countless times Tenma used that look on his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Tenma it's just that I'm stressed right now." I told him and gave him an apologetic smile. Which he returned with a giant grin of his own.

"It's because of Aoi Isn't it?" he said with a giant grin that reminded me of a cheshire cat. My eye twitched slightly and I decide to tell him everything that has happened so far. He looked scared when I told about making chocolates with Meia and Gillis.

"Saru...you didn't burn down the kitchen did you?" he asked nervously and I just stared at him blankly before coming to my senses. My first reaction? I slapped him on the back of the head before yelling.

"No! I did not burn the kitchen down!"

"B-but, last time you were in the kitchen you nearly destroyed it!" he cried back and before I knew it we were wrestling on the floor.

"Take it back!"

"Never!"

We wrestled for a couple of minutes before I remembered something and I stopped trying to take down my twin. This seemed to surprise him as I stared at the shocked look on his face.

"Hey Tenma?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how I can my valentine's gift more impressive?" I asked nervously as I sat acroos from my brother who seemed to be thinking. That is until he snapped his fingers, pointed at me and proudly shouted.

"Fireworks!"

"Fireworks? How is that going to help-" I stopped mid-sentence as it finally clicked in my head and judging by the smirk Tenma had I figured he knew I figured it out. _'Heh. I guess me and him do have some things in common.'_

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked and I nodded in agreement before replying.

"This is going to be great!" I grinned at my twin as we high fived._ 'I just hope it works.' _I thought before me and Tenma started discussing how to set up our plan.

* * *

_'Okay all they have to do is bring Aoi to the Raimon soccer field and everything will go as planned.'_ I thought as I waited for Aoi to come-

"Saru!" a familiar voice yelled and my heart started beating rapidly.

"Aoi-chan! Hello how are you?" I asked her kindly and my eyes softened as I looked at her. _'Wait, when did I start calling her Aoi-chan?'_

"I'm fine thanks for asking. So what did you want? It's kinda late and Tenma told me you wanted to talk to me." she replied and as I stared into her eyes I almost forgot why I was here.

"W-well I w-wanted to give y-you this." I talked as my hands shakily gave her a box of chocolates. Her eyes sparkled in delight as she opened the box and stared at the heart shaped chocolates.

"Thank you Saru!" she squealed as she practically tackled me to the ground. I could feel my face heat up and I hugged her back relishing the feeling of her in my arms. It felt so right.

"That's not all Aoi-chan. Look up." I told her and she turned her head to look at the sky as multiple booms were heard as the sky was lit up in an assortment of different colors. I sat up, with her on my lap, as we stared at the fireworks lighting up the night sky.

"It's amazing." She said breathlessly and I couldn't help but, admire her beauty as she watched the fireworks in awe. I decided at that moment to talk again.

"Wait for it Aoi-chan. You'll be in for another surprise."

"Huh?" she asked until suddenly the fire works stopped and I saw more fly up but, they were lavender and blue, our signature colors. The fireworks chose at that moment to explode and they spelled out "Aoi, would you be my Valentine? Love, Saru." I could see the shock in her eyes as she read it and I decided to ask her.

"Well Aoi what do you say?"

"Saru...Of course I'll be your Valentine!" she yelled as she tackled me to the ground once more but, this time she locked lips with me. So I decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted and I couldn't help but, think.

_'Aoi you are my only love.'_

* * *

_**Somewhere near Aoi and Saru**_

"Yay! Great job nii-san!" Tenma cheered as he watched his brother kiss his one true love. He wasn't alone though he decided to drag his boyfriend along for the ride too.

"Yeah I'm happy for him but, are you sure it's a good idea to spy on him?" Fei asked his boyfriend as he stared at the scene unfolding in front of him and Tenma turned to look at him seriously.

"Of course it is! I want Saru to be happy, get married and make me an uncle!" he said with a goofy grin. To which Fei sweatdropped before he thought of something to distract his boy friend.

"Well let's follow their example." he said with a smirk that he picked up from Saru.

"Huh? What do you mean Fei-" he was cut off as Fei pressed his lips against the brown haired boys mouth, effectively shutting him up.

* * *

_**Back with Aoi and Saru**_

As we separated for air I decided to finally get it over with. I pulled her into a hug as I whispered in her ear.

"I love you Aoi."

"I love you too Saru." And for the second time that night we kissed and as I ran my hand through her hair I had to remember to thank Meia, Gillis and Tenma later because without their help I wouldn't have had the courage to tell Aoi how I felt.

* * *

**Soul: So how'd you like it? Was it any good? Leave some reviews to tell me what you think. Oh and (1) Is that Tenma is Saru's twin in this AU since there are like a bunch of universes.**

**Hikari: That was...**

**Kaya: Wow...**

**Soul: Ha! Speechless much? Thank for reading~! See you next time**


End file.
